Into the Night
by Baka175
Summary: Revenge is sweet. Shinra killed Clouds parents at the age of 5 and she wants revenge. With the help of an Ex Turk will she be able to accomplish her mission?  Warning I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE THIS IS GOING. thank you for your time.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Water falls down from the sky like bullets shooting at a war zone. A small child makes it to the small village of Nimbelheim. With nothing but the clothes on her back and the pendant her mother gave her, and slightly in a daze she takes shelter in the abandoned Shinra Mansion.

The gates creak from no being use and the door wasn't any softer, But any noise made was blocked out by the rain. The little girl made it to as far as to close the door and then collapsed in exhaustion unaware of the creatures in the shadows watching, like a hunter and its prey.

The last thing she thought of before blacking out was what both of her parents told her. She had made a promise and would allow nothing to stand in her way.

Cloud Strife was a 5 year old, with eyes that rivaled the sky and snow blond hair that would stick out here and there, and was already facing the harsh reality of the planet.

But Cloud had to stay strong; there would be no more tears from here on out. There will only be blood and revenge.

**Hope you enjoyed its short I know. If this confuses you don't worry. Everything will be explained sooner or later hopefully. Please review. Hahaha I wonder how this'll turn out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter I**

**Disclaimer: don't own wish I did though**

The polluted skies of Midgar, he never thought he would step foot here ever again. Of course there were a lot of things that he hadn't expected in the last 12 years, like the little blond that became wiggled a way into his life. The day they met flashed through his mind and he couldn't help but smirk at the memory.

Cape flapping in the wind he turned to face his student, she had grown and learned so much over the years. To think that if it wasn't for those pesky demons in his head this day would have had never happened, but as much as he hated to say it though those same demons have grown very protective of her too.

Cloud was special though, when they first met she acted as if they were old friends catching up on each other's lives, and when he told her about him being a monster she scolded him for such a thought.

The first thing that he noticed about her though was that her eyes glowed; a sign that showed that she had been exposed to mako. She also seemed to always have a trick up her sleeve. There hasn't been a day where Cloud wasn't able to surprise him. Cloud hasn't told Vincent the whole plan yet but, he knew that his student knew what she was doing and he trusted her. She could be such a handful sometimes though.

They both had the same goal, to avenge lost love ones. But they had different obstacles and tactics to get to their goal. The plan was that they were to stay with Cloud's long time Pen pal. She would stay with her friend until phase two of their plan was ready, while he gathered as much information as he could. It took years of traveling to pull this all together but now everything is finally coming together.

The only thing that they had to worry about was the Turks that watched Cloud's friend. Hiding the motorcycles was another thing that had to get done but that couldn't be too hard.

With a nod from his student and the roar of an engine they headed down to the polluted city. They needed to go fast phase one was undergoing just as they speak and they needed the timing to be perfect for phase two to work. Leaving small dust clouds, the only evidence that someone had ever been there.

* * *

><p>1 year later...<p>

Paperwork. It's all they've gotten since the mission to shut down the reactor in Nibelheim, and that was only a year ago. The mission turned out to be pointless anyway, because when they got there the reactor was destroyed, nothing left.

Zack Fair was walking down the hallway to his office thinking about everything that has happened over the years. The death of his mentor Angeal, his girlfriend Aeris, the disappearance of Director Lazard, the crappy mission to Nibelheim, Genesis, to all this paperwork on all sorts of who-knows-what-crap that came afterwards, and now some terrorist group destroyed the mako reactor in the slums adding more paperwork.

While remising in the past Zack realized that he had finally made it to the office he and the General shared much to his disappointment. Walking in he saw that, as usual Sephiroth sitting at his desk already filling out paperwork. "Hey Seph watcha reading there?"

If it were anyone else but Zack, Sephiroth would have stabbed him for calling the Great General Sephiroth 'Seph'. Over the years the two had been assigned on the same missions and became friends, with much work on Zack's part. It took awhile to get past Sephiroth's defense system but eventually he opened up. While the General didn't talk much Zack was happy to fill that silence.

Putting the file aside for the moment the general replied, "It's a mission to Nibelheim again. Apparently dragons have been spotted close to the village and they want us to go."

"Wahoo! Finally a real mission!"

"Well we don't know that yet. For all we know it could be a stud like the last mission to the reactor."

"So it's better than sitting in an office all day," Zack exclaimed with his trademark grin "When do we leave?"

"We depart sometime tomorrow I believe"

"Sweet! I can't wait." Excitement was clearly written on Zack's face as he started to do squats. Used to Zack's weird antics Sephiroth just rolled his eyes and continued to read the mission file. "Hey Seph could you handle the paperwork for today I want to tell Aerith that I'm leaving for a mission tomorrow. Great you'll do it thanks I owe you!" Without waiting for a reply Zack ran out the door before Sephiroth could say anything.

Sephiroth just sat there, knowing that it would just be a waste of time going after Zack. So with a deep sigh he got back to work mumbling something about Shinra idiots, Paperwork, and a certain puppy named Zack.

* * *

><p>Zack walked through the slums on his way to visit the greatest girlfriend ever. He felt a bit guilty about leaving Seph to do all the paperwork but it would be fine. He would just have to wait until Sephiroth cools down a little and it's not like Zack ditching his work was anything new.<p>

When Zack got to his destination he was standing in front of an old church that looked like it could fall apart at any second. With a stupid grin on his face Zack walked into the church to see his beautiful angel tending to the flowers as usual. "Hey there gorgeous!" he greeted

"Oh Zack you scared me for a second. It's nice to see you." She said with a small smile that could light up even the gloomiest days. Aerith and Zack had been going out for an almost a year now and it was going out great.

The only problem was that with Zack's busy schedule they didn't get to meet too often, that and the fact that Aerith's mom for some reason didn't seem to like Zack. So they made every second of their time together count.

"So how's the flower business going?"

"It's good there aren't too many customers but it's enough to get through the day. Oh and I got a letter from my pen pal saying that she was coming to visit and possibly help out."

"That's great! Is she pretty?"

"Zack!" he received a playful smack on the arm. Aerith had been sending letters to her pen pal for as long as she could remember, and from what Zack had been told Aerith's friend sounded like a great person. "So what brings you to the slums today?"

"What! Can't I just come down to see my beautiful girlfriend?" he replied with his famous puppy dog eyes. This small gesture caused the flower girl to giggle. Scratching the back of his head and a sheepish smile Zack told her, "Actually I came here to tell you that I have a mission to Nibelheim tomorrow and might be gone for awhile. "

Aerith took this new news in and with a sad smile she told Zack that she hopes that he has a safe trip and that he needs to tell her about the mission when he comes back. With a goodbye hug Zack was about to leave the church to get ready for the up coming mission.

Aerith would be fine she has that Angeal copy to protect her; the Turks shouldn't bother her would they? Nah she'll be fine the Turks wouldn't do anything unless told to do so. Now all Zack had to do was get ready for the mission and make sure that Sephiroth won't kill him. It was going to be a long mission.

But Zack stopped in his tracks when he heard a thud and a startled squeak from his girlfriend. Rushing his way back over to see what happened Zack saw an unconscious young boy with blond hair that stuck out almost as much as his did. Looking up Zack saw that up in the roof was another hole right next to the one that he made when going after his old now dead mentor.

Shaking the bad memories away Zack focused his attention on the kid to make sure he was alright and was not a threat. "Zack is he going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure who knows how far up he fell from. Look he's starting to wake up! Hey come on buddy, wake up." After taking in his surroundings the injured blond turned to see his 'rescuers' and tensed up, only to wince afterwards from the pain. "Hey are you okay man?"

"Huh who are you? Where am I?" Turning to his girlfriend Zack saw what he thought was shock before it was replaced with a bright smile

"Your in a church in the sector 5 slums. So we meet again"

"Uh oh yeah I remember you. You were selling the flowers"

"So kid what's your name?"

" I'm not a kid and my name is… uh Vincent." This kid was Lying his teeth out Zack knew, but why not humor him

"Well nice to meet you Vincent. My name is Zack and this is my girlfriend Aerith."

"Nice to meet you too but I have to go now sorry." Zack placed his arm out to stop the blond from leaving. He was truly interested. Not only did this guy fall from out of nowhere but also Zack could've sworn that there was Mako in his eyes yet there's no sign of the kid being in SOLDIER.

"Wait but you just got here eh? Oh and besides I wanted to ask you what exactly were you doing that made you fall from the reactor."

"ZACK! You're being rude."

"Hey, well I was just curious. It's not every day someone falls from the sky for no reason."

"Well it's none of your business. Now if you excuse me I really have to go~" the young mans sentence was cut off when the doors to the church opened with an unexpected visitor.

* * *

><p><em>Fuck that fall really hurt. Am I still even alive?<em> **It's okay your safe now. **_What the? Wait who are you?_ **It's time to wake up now**

"'m ot sue wo knows ow fa up he fel fom. Look he's starting to wake up! Hey come on buddy, wake up." After taking in some of my surroundings I turned to see my 'rescuers' and tensed up by instinct, only to wince afterwards from the pain. _Damn that's gonna hurt for a while. _"Hey are you okay man?"

I looked up to see a man with jet-black hair that seemed to stick out from all angles. What really got my attention though were his eyes though, they glowed with mako? _Shit he's a Soldier, and from his uniform he's a First Class. _Looking to my right I see a tall brunet that has her hair tied back into a braid with a pink bow and green eyes that seemed to be looking for something. _I think I've seen this before._ Not knowing what to say I started out with the basics my location.

"Huh who are you? Where am I? " Exchanging a glance with his friend the black haired soldier opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by his friend.

"Your in a church in the sector 5 slums. So we meet again" _Wait what? Hmm._

"Uh oh yeah I remember you. You were selling the flowers."

"So kid what's your name?"_ Shit I can't tell him my real name what if I get caught. I need a name and fast._ Picking the first name that came to mind I hesitantly answered.

" I'm not a kid and my name is...uh Vincent." _Shit that did not sound convincing I waited too long. He's going to see right through me! I just must stay calm maybe he won't notice._

"Well nice to meet you Vincent. My name is Zack and this is my girlfriend Aerith."

"That was quite a fall you took. It looks like the flower bed broke your fall hehe." What? Looking around me I notice the flowers that I am currently sitting on. Getting up and being extra careful not to step on more flowers I moved to the side.

"I'm sorry I didn't see them there."

"Oh don't worry I'm just glad that your alright." She gave me a soft smile and started to tend to the flowers I squashed

"Um it's nice to meet you too but I have to go now sorry." _I need to get out of here now. _But fate seemed to have different plans in mind. Zack put his arm out preventing me from leaving unless I am to walk over the flowers.

"Wait but you just got here eh? Oh and besides I wanted to ask you what exactly were you doing that made you fall from the reactor." _Fuck. I was hoping to avoid this. Geez the only thing missing in this picture is Vincent's disapproving stare. I should have been able to do this. Even if I'm a little out of it this should have been a piece of cake._

"ZACK! You're being rude."

"Hey, well I was just curious. It's not every day someone falls from the sky for no reason."

"Well it's none of your business. Now if you excuse me I really have to go~" My sentence was cut off when the doors to the church opened with an unexpected visitor. _Great just what I need more trouble. This has just not been my day._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry rushed through it. Don't have all the bugs out plus I don't get the laptop often. It's short-ish but whatever Review for the heck of it<strong>

**Hahahaha sorry I posted this before and then took it down it felt like it was missing something sadly I couldn't find it. Maybe I'll try again later. Nothings new really except that I spell checked it and added clouds pov it's not a lot though. Don't expect anything soon or relatively good. As I like to say it's like putting your hand in a bag of crap/shit. No seriously it took me like 5 tries to get the prologue and that was really short and I almost tore the paper into pieces making this chapter I'm still not content with it. Sigh whatever though right?**

**Third times the charm right? I have decided to change the plot a little and have a better grip. I put in a little bit of the game in it but I'm not sure if I'm going to follow the game much don't expect much. Review if you want. If its a flame fine but be careful if my ideas burn to the ground I blame you. Have a nice day :-)) Oh yeah Cloud kind of cursed a lot in this chapter we'll find out why hopefully in the next two chapters if things go as planned**


End file.
